Jar of Hearts
by Croweater
Summary: This is set a couple of months after season three of SOA ended. Basically the SAMCRO boys are still in jail and Tara is pregnant. WARNING : Does not totally follow SOA s3. But it's 'close' the rest is all from within my mind... Take it or leave it.
1. Dreaming of You

The wind whipped through her hair and at her clothes as she sat on the back of Clay's harley. With her arms around his waist she let her face rest against the leather of his cut. God she loved the way that felt, that coupled with the smells that were so very Clay. From his cut to the scent of the after-shave he wore. Even down to the simple smell of the bike and nature around him. Each one making up the picture in her mind of her husband. No matter where she was or how she felt she could always count upon him to see her through. In the last few years her family and the club had seen hell. Through tears and high water they had always seen it through. Finally home Clay cut the engine, helped her off the bike then followed suit. With a sly smirk her man lifted her into his powerful arms his lips moving full of passion to hers. She purred into his kiss pulling him closer trying to deepen it, but he pulled away only to let his lips trail down the tender flesh of her neck. Nipping lightly here and there. Groaning she let her head tip back a bit giving him better access to her neck.

"Mmmm quit teasing baby..." She breathed.

The next thing she knew Clay was carrying her into the house. Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. He kicked the door closed with a foot and whisked her off upstairs to their room As he threw her into the bed, she couldn't stop smiling at him, her eyes watching as he undid his belt slow and seductive. She rolled her eyes as he teased again but said nothing letting him have his fun. Kicking off his shoes he let his pants fall down his waist and off all together to reveal his boxers. Hands moving then to take the cut off, it was there that she stopped him. "Keep the cut on baby."

She said with a flirty grin. Nodding Clay let it come off only long enough to take off his shirt then put it back on over his shoulders. He moved to her then it was she who needed to be undressed now. First he took off her boots, then pulled her up into a sitting postion, kissing her lips deeply. As he slowly, button by button undid her shirt letting it hang loose around her. His lips caressing endlessly over her newly exposed skin as his hands undid her pants. Gemma shifted her shoulders back letting her shirt slide off her arms as she pressed his head and the kisses closer to her breasts. With one motion she swept her shirt to the floor as Clay kissed her. He grinned at her loving the way she moved under his kisses and his hands, pushing her back onto the bed he slid her jeans down slowly just to tease her again.

The last thing to go were her bra and panties. Once those were off his kisses seemed to get more passionate. Gemma moaned into his mouth holding him closer to her body. She wanted him, god she wanted him! Clay stopped kissing her and she groaned almost begging for him to come back. He hands though never stopped caressing her body so that seemed to quite her. He stared into her eyes a moment, as his hands kept moving making her hotter and more desperate for all of him. His hands moved over each part of her body knowing it intimatly. Up and down over her ribs, her skin crawled and squirmed to meet his hands loving each and ever touch. His hands slid back up her body and over her breasts. Cupping one in each hand he rubbed the seductivly. Gemma moaned,

"Clay..."

breathing his name as he pressed himself against her. A smirk curled over Clay's lips as he moved his hands off her breasts down over her ribs once more. Slowly he lowered his lips to one of her breasts. At first he just kissed the flesh there tenderly, Gemma moaned happily at that but it only got better, Clay then sucked at one of them as a baby might. Gemma chuckled, "Mmmm hungry baby?"

His touch lit her body on fire she loved ever touch of his hands and Clay knew it.

Clay let his lips move back up her body back to her neck, nipping at her skin. Gemma ran her hands down his back pulling him closer. Just when she was about to beg him to put it in he did so seeming to read her mind. She gasped as he finally entered her body. His kisses now jumping between her neck and her lips as he rocked his body against her, grinding his hips into her.

"Mmmmm harder baby."

Gemma moaned, Clay quickly complied with that request thrusting himself deeper and harder into her body. Gemma's body arched up to meet him as her hands slipped beneath his cut dragging her nails down his back. Gemma rocked her body with his wrapping her legs around his waist keeping him against her. Clay's hands never stopped moving, up and down over her body rubbing deep never ending circles over her skin.

Her body got wetter and hotter around him, Clay grinned at this. Kissing her lips deeply then without breaking the union between them he rolled them over so that she was on top. Gemma smiled down at him pressing her lips harder and more passionately against his. Her tongue played at his lips moving around in his mouth as she moved her body up and down over him. His hands moved longingly over down her body to her hips pressing them harder against him. Gemma groaned as Clay did that still though she moved her body over his. Clay's head fell back as she tensed getting tighter around him. He felt her heat and wetness all around him as he relaxed within her. It wasn't long until neither could hold their 'passion' even a moment long. She let go first, her body relaxed around him. Clay felt that grinned as he thrust deeper into her forceing more from her body before he relaxed releaseing himself hot and heavy into her.

Gemma clasped laying on top of Clay's chest, both were panting but neither wanted to move. Clay slid out of her after some time letting her roll over off his chest a bit. She stayed close to him her arms wrapped around his body unwilling or maybe unable to let him go. Her head resting on his chest listening to the sound of his heart beating in her ears.

"I love you Clay."

Gemma breathed softly,

"I love you too Gemma."

Clay told her hugging her closer, together the pair fell asleep.

It wasn't long before the sound of Abel crying filled Gemma's ears, awakeing her from her sleep. Groaning she tried to cling to the sleep not wanting to wake. But the young child cried again and Gemma was forced from to get up. She sat up looking around for Clay, it was then that she realized she was alone. He was gone still in jail. Looking down at her chest she saw his cut, she was wearing it. Seeing that brought tears to her eyes, her head went to her hands as she cried into them. She'd been through this with two husbands. John and Clay both of them more than once, but never got easier. She cried alone until she heard Abel again.

"Coming baby!"

She called to her grandson. Keeping her voice steady as she took a few deep breaths she dried her eyes then walked to Abel's room. 


	2. Even in Death

Abel stood up in his crib holding himself up over the edge tears streaking his as he cried out for his grandma.

"Gram!" He cried out desperatly.

One tiny hand he clung tightly to a plush crow as he waited for her to come into the room. He was just a few months shy of his first birthday and already the little boy was saying simple words. His first had made Gemma laugh and cry at the same time. The first word the little boy uttered was 'Harley'. Gemma had done her best to make note of and record Abel's firsts when she could. She had recorded the first time the little boy crawled even the first words. Those among a few others were saved on her cell she'd showed those to Jax the next time she could bring herself to go to the prision to see Clay and her son. A visit was long over do, Gemma needed her boys even if she hated to admit it she did.

Finally Gemma came into the room and Abel squealed with delight,

"Gram.. Gram!"

He called to her his little arms going out trying to reach for her.

But the moment he let go of the crib he fell back into the bed. Abel whined not looking too pleased with himself. The little boy could crawl, pull himself up and utter simple words, but to actually stand on his own or walk he hadn't mastered those yet. Gemma chuckled inspite of herself.

"Not quite baby, but soon I won't be able to keep up with you."

She said bending over the crib scooping her grandson up into her arms hugging him close. Snatching a tissue from the box on the diaper table she wiped the tears gently from his eyes.

"Now tell grandma why you're crying."

She told the little boy as if she expected him to answer. But suprisingly enough he did,

"Da.." Abel whimpered softly.

Gemma nodded, "Yea I miss your dad too. What about your grandpa do you miss him?"

Abel nodded lightly in a 'yes' touching the cut she still wore. Gemma looked down at his fingers rubbing over the 'President' patch as if somehow he knew the significance on that one word. He couldn't Gemma knew that but it made her bite back tears. Glancing at the clock, 7:30pm, kissing his cheek she forced a smile.

"Come let's go get something to eat."

Abel nodded his agreement wrapping one arm around her neck the other played with his plush crow making it 'fly'.

Holding him close she walked downstairs towards the kitchen. On the wall beside the stairs they passed a row of pictures. They varied, some were of Jax and Tommy as young boys. Another was her and John together. There was a picture of all the SAMCRO boys around their bikes. Another still was of her and Clay kissing, that one brought a tear to her eyes. The other few scattered through were of Jax with Abel. Reaching up just then Abel touched Gemma's cheek.

"Gram.. da!"

He said pointing to the picture. Nodding she followed his hand.

"Yes, Abel that's your dad." She smiled kissing his cheek.

"You know that is?" She asked pointing to Clay.

"Gramp." Was Abel's rely.

Gemma nodded, "Grandpa." then pointing to Chibs.

"Chi!" He told her. She chuckled,

"Chibs." next her finger moved to to Tig.

"Tig!" Abel grinned. She nodded, moving on to Juice,

"Ju!" Abel said looking up at her.

"Juice baby.." She laughed kissing his cheek then moved to Opie,

"Opie!" Abel looked proud of himself.

"Yea that's your uncle Opie."

Abel squirmed a bit moving closer to the picture pointing out the rest.

"Pine, Happy, an Sack."

Gemma nodded, "Yea baby that's right."

She hugged him close then finally headed off down the stairs. Gabbing the TV remote she turned it on to on some cartoons for Abel. Looney Toons was on. Abel grinned happily as she put him down in his high chair, Gemma turned it towards the TV as she set about making them something to eat.

Having decided on one of Abel's favorites, Macaroni and Cheese, she let that cook while she cut up a few fresh vegetables into bite-sized peices. Abel turned to her,

"Gram.."

he said making grabby hands for what she was cutting. He was pushed far enough away he couldn't get anywhere near the cutting board. Smiling at her grandson she scraped some carrots and a few peices of broccoli into her hand. Taking them over to Abel she holding them just out of reach.

"What do you say?" She asked him.

"Gimm me."

Abel said reaching out for them. Gemma shook her head in a 'no',

"Come on now Abel you know your manners try again." She said mouthing the word 'please'.

"Peas.." Abel finally said.

"That's a boy please."

She told him putting them down before him. Abel grinned picking up a bite of carrot as she walked back towards the cutting block.

"Tha ooh." Abel said to her

She smiled, "Thank you.. and you're welcome Abel."

With that she went back to cutting the vegetables as Abel munched on his carrot and broccoli. Satisfied with that she moved to check on the macaroni as it came to a hard boil, grabbing a spoon she stired it a bit then let it alone to get a couple of bowls and spoons for hersef and Abel. Then moved back to finish up the macaroni adding cheese and her own special blend of spices.

Just when she was about to serve it up for them a knock was heard on the front door.

"Who ever that is has really bad timing."

Gemma said more to herself than to Abel, but he felt the need to reply.

"Yea!"

Gemma chuckled ruffling his hair as she moved towards the door looking through the peep hole. It was one of the newer prospects, sighing she opened the door.

"What's up Taz?"

She asked looking at the prospect. The man stood about Jax's height, not quite as muscular but close. He was barely legal, just a kid in Gemma's eyes, but he seemed adamant and already commited to the Sons. Gemma appreciated that right now. His mousy brown hair as always hung on his head in a mess. The guys often asked him if he even owned a comb. The prospects real name was Grayson Black, but the boys called him 'Taz' because it looked like the Tazmanian devil had spun through his wreak mess of hair. That and he had a thing for the Looney Toon's Tazmanian Devil.

Abel grinned. "Taz!"

pointing to the TV and looking at the man that had just come in. Sure enough the Tazmanian Devil was on the screen. Gemma chuckled.

"Yea Abel, that's Taz too."

She said to him the looked back to the prospect as he spoke.

"Sweet I'm on tv!" Taz joked.

Gemma raised a brow,

"Yea.. cute. Now you knocked on my door?"

She pressed trying to find out why he was here.

"Oh right.. sorry. Don't get mad but there was a weird car outside Teller Morrow today after you left. I think I might have seen them with a pair of binoculars."

He cringed a bit knowing she wouldn't like that.

"Shit, you have got to be freakin' kidding me."

Gemma growled, moving she looked around him nothing looked out of place outside. Sighing she backed up.

"Come in.. and I swear if you were followed and strip that cut of your back myself!"

Taz cringed, "Relax Gemma I wasn't followed I swear."

Shaking her head she glowered at him,

"For all our sakes I hope so."

Taz moved into the house cautiously. Looking towards the TV watching it. Abel looked up at him and waved. Seeing the movement Taz smiled waving at him.

"Okay Abel, supper time." Gemma told her grandson.

Abel grinned happily. "Yea!"

Taz eyed the food quitely but didn't dare invite himself as he watched her spoon some of the macaroni and cheese up into bowls for what herself and Abel. Gemma put one bowl and a spoon down on the table quitely without a word moving to get another bowl she spooned some up for Abel and another for herself.

"You boys always come over hungry.." Gemma said matter-of-factly.

Taz blinked, "Thanks Gemma."

He was hungry, picking up the spoon he dug in happily. Gemma smiled putting Abel's bowl down in front of him. Abel smiled at her,

"Tha ooh."

"You're welcome." Gemma said kissing his cheek.

Bringing the vegetables over she put them in the center of the table then sat down to her own bowl. Looking at Taz across from her. He was eating like a half starved animal. Gemma raised a brow watching him then glanced to the TV the Tazmanian Devil was on again spinning around making a mess of everything. Watching the prospect in front of her eat was like something out of a cartoon.

"Eat like a civilized human being and not some damned Looney Toon cartoon character. Seriously, I know where you get that name now." She snapped.

"Sorry Gemma.." Taz said eating normally.

She nodded glancing to her grandson. He was trying to eat with the spoon but was failing badly at one point he looked at her and the spoon was hanging off his nose. "Gram help!" He squealed.

Gemma laughed at him, just as he spoke the spoon fell off with a clatter to the tray in front of him. Abel blinked looking at it confused.

"Come here.." She said pulling his high chair closer to her.

Gemma helped him eat a few bites as Taz finished up his bowl.

"There's more if you want it." She told him.

Taz grinned moving towards the stove.

"It will cost you.." Gemma told him just as he picked up the spoon.

Taz frowned. "Aww Gemma..."

"Tell me what else you know about who was watching Teller Morrow today." She told him.

Taz nodded, "I will promise."

He spooned up more for himself then sat down with it. Gemma ate a few bites of her own while Abel was distracted by the TV. Taz finished that bowl quicker than he had the first, shoving it away he looked up at Gemma as if wondering is she wanted him to go on with it. She nodded in a 'yes' as she fed Abel a few more bites.

"That car it was a black SUV, so I couldn't see really who was in it, but I kinda saw inside enough to see the binoculars. I didn't see them until I was about to leave though so I'm not sure." He told her.

Gemma sighed putting Abel's spoon down she put her head in her hands.

"I can't deal with this right now. My husband, my son and the rest of the fully patched members are in jail. I have two prospects and I'm suppose to keep this damn club together."

Shaking her head she grumbled under her breath,

"I freakin hate Sthal!"

The woman was dead so maybe that was a little harsh but it was true, even in death this woman was a glorified pain in their asses.

- End note : If anyone reads SirenWarren09's story Irish Blessing, No I didn't steal the plush crow idea, the Lil' Crow or the first word of Abel being 'harley'. She can vouch for that. lol -hugs her- BTW I do highly recommend reading her stories. Though I'm partial to her 'Irish Blessing' story I have read some of her others an they're all worth it.. ^^ 


	3. Don't Press Your Luck

The next morning Gemma got to Teller Morrow early hoping that whatever Taz saw was a figment of his imagination. Much of the day was quite without a lot of cars needed any help but just when the three prospect were about to take there lunch a blue 'trashy' looking Beretta pulled into the lot.

"Taz why don't you go handle that one." Miles said nodding towards the car.

Hearing the car pulling up outside, Gemma pressed her fingers to the blinds parting them. Shaking her head she muttered under her breath walking out side. She walked out of the office just in time to hear,

"No man, you're a prospect too. Just 'cause you've been here longer than me doesn't mean you get to boss me around." Taz retorted.

"Shut up all of you. I don't need you killing each other. I need all the help I can get around this place. And leave that peice of shit junkie car alone I'll handle it" Gemma said with barely a look over her shoulder.

Her heels clicked on the pavement as she moved towards the car. The prospects shared a look, surely she wasn't going to work on a car. The Beretta's driver side door opened as a woman got out.

"Oh wow, I feel special getting greeted by the grandmother of my son." Wendy laughed.

"Don't be. What do you want Wendy?" Gemma asked crossed her arms against her chest.

A few hushed whispers behind her from the prospects made her roll her eyes.

"Don't you boys have something better to do?"

"No we were just... Ouch! What the hell man?" Phil hissed glowering at Miles.

Taz was already gone heading into the shop Miles followed suit. Phil rolled his eyes following them both in without another word. Once they were inside Gemma looked back to Wendy expecting the answer.

"I wanna see my kid, and Jax." Wendy answered.

"You know Jax isn't here, so I don't know why the hell you come asking for him. As for Abel, 'my' grandson is down for his nap."

"Gemma why do you still hate me? I'm clean. I have been since Abel was born, he's my son! You can't keep him from me, Jax is okay with me spending time with him and you haven't been letting me since Jax got locked up. And it's gonna stop, I'm tired of feeling like dirt under your feet."

Gemma laughed as Wendy stood up to her. She shook her head standing up a little taller so that she stood over Wendy. But the woman didn't back down she just stood up straighter aswell looking Gemma in the eyes. The whole thing just made Gemma laugh louder.

"Fine, the little junkie finally got some balls. You're clean I'm happy for you, but I need MY grandson. I don't know why but this time it's harder. You forget little girl I've been through this shit before, but having to keep this damn club afloat by myself isn't easy. If you think you can do better than I'd like to see you try." Gemma told her coldly.

Wendy sighed, "That's in my past Gemma you need to realize that. He maybe your grandson but he is MY son. You said he'd never call me mommy, well he did and he does.. That boy is the only stable thing I have in my life. So unless you hate me so much that you would wish me dead shut the hell up and let me see my kid."

Snorting Gemma walked off heading into the shop. She didn't bother to look over her shoulder she just spoke.

"You want to see him then keep up. But he's not leaving with you for the weekend."

Maybe that was cold of her, Wendy had very clearly pointed out that Abel was her son. Gemma couldn't deny that but damn it she needed him right now too. Wendy locking her car following after Gemma. The older Crow Eater lead her up to Jax's old loft room. It had sense been made into a make shift play room for Abel. The floor was littered with toys and coloring books with big bright colorful crayons scattered on the floor. A single crib off to one corner of the room held the sleeping boy. Wendy smiled moving towards her son with a smile on her face. Gemma sighed walking out of the room letting Wendy have a little alone time. As much as she hated to admit it, she could understand having a child taken fro her. Though her 'loss' was permanent in the death of her youngest, Tommy, she could relate in some small way.

"Thanks Gemma." Wendy said looking over at Gemma as she left.

Nodding lightly Gemma replied with barely a look back.

"I owe you that much considering the things I said and did. Just don't push your luck."

Wendy had to smile, that maybe in some way was an apoliogy from the woman. But the last part '... don't press your luck' was spoken in true Gemma fashion. After Gemma left Wendy leaned over crib looking down at the innocent little child sleeping there gently she let a hand touch Abel's face lightly as he slept. The light smile curled over his lips but he didn't wake up. Looking at Abel, Wendy couldn't help it she picked him up gently cradling him against her chest. Sliding down the wall where she stood she sat holding him there watching the child sleep. A sigh escaped her lips as she watched the rise and fall of his little chest.

"I love you little boy. I could never take you away from your daddy... I just don't know that I want this life for you. I have a say right?" She sighed again stareing at the still sleeping child.

"Whatever you do Abel, don't end up exactly like me or your dad neither one of us is perfect." Leaning down she kissed his cheek lightly then sat in silence for the moment holding him.

Meanwhile down in her office Gemma said with her head in her hands deep in thought thinking once more of Clay. She had to see him, she needed to see her husband and her son. And to check on her other boys there. Just when she thought another 'sexy' dream might enter her mind there was a knock on the door. Rolling her eyes Gemma looked up seeing Taz outside. With a light motion of her hand she invited him in. Taz walked in quitely smiling lightly.

"Gemma.. you busy. I need to talk to you."

"Taz please, if there's another black SUV outside again just ignore it. I'm not in the mood." Gemma told him.

"No, it's not that. I uh... something you said last nite stuck confused me but I was afraid to say then. You didn't seem like you wanted me there much less asking questions."

Sighing Gemma shoved a rolling stool towards him without a word that was her answer telling him to sit and speak. Taz hesitated then sat down.

"Last nite you said, My husband, my son and the rest of the fully patched members are in jail. I have two prospects and I'm suppose to keep this damn club together ... Did you forget about Opie, Chibs and Kozik?"

Gemma nodded lightly, "Not forgot totally, but you're right I do have more. It's just not easy being the 'leader' with Clay gone. I know you boys can handle it I just like to be in control and right now, I don't have that."

Taz nodded, "Well Gemma, I know I just got into this.. but I'll help if you need me."

"Thanks.. prospect." She chuckled lightly. "Really though Taz thanks. You came into this shit after the boys went to jail so I can't promise these eight-teen months count towards your year of prospecting but if you help me through this without annoying the hell out of me I can promise to put a good word in for you to Clay when he gets out."

A smile curled over Taz's face. "Thanks Gemma and I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask.. now I think I'm going to go see the boys. Wendy's here still make sure she doesn't leave with my grandson. And if the other two prospects give you any shit before the Chibs, Opie or Kozik show up, you tell them I left you in charge. Call if they want proof baby." She laughed lightly.

"Wow... thanks!" Taz light up then ran out of the office.

Gemma smiled then gathered her purse throwing her cell phone in it she got up heading out to the prison. 


	4. In Chains

Pulling up outside the prison she quickly got out locking the doors she headed inside walking into the prison like she owned the place. She went through each step, giving the guard at the front desk her ID and on through the metal detectors, as always raising hell and refusing to remove wedding ring. It was to the point now she wondered if the guards just did it to piss her off. Finally though she sat on one of the rooms waiting for the guards to her son in. As much as Gemma needed to see Clay she needed Jax too. She owed him a few months worth of pictures and videos of his son. Drumming her hands on the table she waited until finally she heard the jingle of keys and the sound of metal hitting metal. In the next moment the door opened and her son walked into the room.

"Hey baby." She smiled lightly looking up at Jax.

Jax gave a light nod of his head as he turned to the guard holding his hands out expecting him to undo the cuffs there.

"I can't, it's precaution." The guard said simply.

"Precaution my ass, what do you think I'm going to do beat the shit out of my mom? She'd knock the shit out of me for even raising a hand to her." Jax snorted back at the man.

Sighing the guard reluctantly undid the cuffs, Gemma had to hold back a laugh.

"Nah I'd cut it off baby.."

Jax literally face-palmed with his free hand.

"It's still too soon for that joke mom."

The guard gave the pair a very confused look then shook his head quickly undoing the second cuff then walked out of the room letting the door close behind him with a clank leaving the pair in silence. Jax sighed pulling a chair out turning it backwards and said down across from his mom.

"Been awhile, things okay? Clay says you haven't even written or tried to call him. You did last time."

Gemma sighed, "No baby it's not easy. But I have Chibs and Opie helping me out. The three prospects are nice too but it's not the same. There's some shit going on but nothing your mom can't handle."

Jax raised a brow, "Three prospects?"

"Oh right, it was Miles and Phil last you knew. Not long after you boys went in another guy showed up. We're letting him prospect he's a sweet id a little goofy I swear he eats like a damn dog but he's got a backbone at least, even if he is a bit slow.. His name's Grayson Black, he sort of came with a nickname. Taz like the Tasmanian Devil." She chuckled lightly.

"I use to love Taz on Looney Toons he was funny." Jax laughed then added with a more serious tone. "Can I bum a cigarette... I could really use a smoke."

Gemma smiled at him putting her purse on the table in plain view of the camera she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter then dropped her purse back to the floor. She slid both towards her son.

"Thanks." Jax said.

Picking up the pack he hit it into his palm a bit before he pulled out a cigarette, flicking the pack towards Gemma as he brought it to his lips. Holding it there he flicked the lighter trying to get it to work.

"Lighter's nearly out mom.." He told her as finally he got it to work.

"Sorry baby." She said lightly throwing the cigarettes and lighter back into her purse.

Bending over with it she pulled out her cell phone, going to her videos she slid it towards Jax. He picked it up hitting play. The sound of his son's voice came to his ears, a happy yet sad smile curled over his lips.

"Oh wow... it's only been a few months but he's gotten so big."

He took a long drag of the cigarette letting the smoke blow out his nose as he watched his son he was reciting the names of every member in SAMCRO even the old ladies. Pushing a button he moved to the next video. It was of Abel singing the Animaniacs theme song word for word along with the tv. Jax watched though the rest of them with a heavy sigh before he slid the cell back to her.

"Thanks, I know it's heard mom. But I wish you'd come more, if only to see that.. I know what you'll say, and honestly I don't want him to see me like this either, I just miss my son."

Nodding Gemma reached over grabbing her son's hand lightly, looking into his icy blue eyes she gave his hand a light squeeze.

"I don't they'd even let me. It's hell getting in here as it is, but to bring a baby it would never work Jax I'm sorry. And baby I promise I'll come more there's just a lot going on trying to keep the club afloat. Plus that kid of yours and helping Tara out. She's still working full shifts at St. Thomas. Neeta helps but I asked her if I could have Abel a little more because it helps keep me sane. Tara and Neeta understand Wendy's another story."

Jax had to laugh a bit as he took a drag of his cigarette. He smiled too, Tara, maybe for once they could actually do this together just the two of them. So help him he loved her more than anything.

"Any word on what the baby is? Or if it has the defect? And.. Wendy.. what can I say, she is his mom. I told Wendy if she stays clean she can have him on weekends."

Jax bombarded her with questions and she didn't seem to mind it. Gemma took it in stride and answered each one.

"Tara doesn't want to know if it's a boy or a girl. I kinda have a feeling it's a girl though. Or at least I hope." She chuckled then added, "An' no baby, we can't tell that yet. But so far as we know the baby seems perfectly health. As for Wendy, I'll try to keep that arrangement you have with her but I'm like you I hate being away from that kid. Hell I sleep in Clay's cut. I may have gone through this with more than once husband and more than once with Clay.. I don't know why but this time is so much harder."

Jax sighed lightly squeezing her hand.

"Mom, I love you. An I know how this went down was hard on you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay baby, I love you too. I'm still mad at you and Clay for it, eight-teen months is the longest I've been away from my boys. I'll survive. But promise you something, you boys are all on my shit list!"

Jax laughed, "That's alright, I know Clay lives on that list and I probably do too half the time."

"You're damn straight baby.." She chuckled.

The pair talked a little more until there was a knock on the door before it opened.

"Time's up Teller." The guard told him.

Jax sighed standing up, but rather than walking to the guard he moved to his mom's side. Gemma smiled lightly standing to meet him. Jax hugged her and she returned it.

"You take care of my kid mom. Don't let him forget me."

"I will, promise. And I wouldn't dream of it baby." Gemma kissed his hair lightly. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

Jax nodded taking another long drag of the cigarette before he handed it to Gemma. She frowned watching him walk back over to the guard and the man put the cuffs back around his wrists.

"Tell the other boys I said 'Hi'." She told her son. Jax just nodded lightly.

The guard paused in the door frame, "You still want to see Morrow, Mrs. Teller?"

"Yes, and don't forget the Morrow at the end of that." She hissed glowering at the guard.

"Teller-Morrow" The guard shot back as he walked out leading Jax away.

The door closed with a heavy clank behind them, sighing Gemma leaned against the table. Taking a drag of the cigarette as she waited for the guard to come back with Clay. Finally she knew he was coming. She could tell by his walk, his foot steps echoed on the hard floor and she smiled already she could feel her tension slip away from her. Once she'd heard his footsteps it seemed like eternity before the door finally opened. The guard unlocked the cuffs around his wrists without hesitation then let the door close with a clank behind him. The moment the door closed behind the guard Gemma was standing up right and at Clay's side wrapping her arms around him tightly breathing in his scent. It had changed in here mixed with the smell of the prison but he was still her man. Clay's arms wrapped around her pulling her up closer to him. Without hesitation he pulled back just enough to plant a deeply passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you Clay... I miss you so much." She told him breathing into his mouth.

Clay deepened the kiss breathing the words back. "I miss you too babe. And I love you too."

His lips pressed heavily to hers as he lifted her into his arms, kicking out the chair with a foot he sat down in it pulling her into his lap. It was clear already that both had other intentions. So what if whoever watched that camera saw, he didn't give a shit Clay needed his wife. This wouldn't be the first time they gave the person behind the camera a show and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. His hands slid up under her shirt letting his powerful hands slide up over her skin. Gemma moaned already moving into his touch. Their lips still locked over each others pausing only for a moment for breath before they were back all over each other. One of Clay's hands moved sliding down along her waist and under the rim of her jeans.

"Mmmm no underwear, did we plan for this?" Clay laughed clearly amused by the fact.

Gemma nodded, pulling him closer.

"Baby... I dream about us every nite.. together, I wear your cut to bed Clay. Hell yea I planned this."

Clay held her close kissing her lips passionately.

"Gemma I'm sorry. I didn't think this would ever be so hard on you." He sighed lightly looking into her eyes he added, "I guess I have a few months worth of dreams to live up to?"

"God yes.. take me baby please." Gemma all but begged.

Clay didn't waste time he knew they didn't have a lot of time, discreetly he unzipped her jeans and slid the orange pants down he wore just enough to let himself hang out of his boxers. His lips moved down her neck kissing her nipping here and there along the flesh. Gemma moaned at his kisses, shifted in his lap to move closer to him as she held him close to her refusing to let him go. Hearing that moan made Clay smile, shifting his body he let himself slip inside her. Gemma gasped wrapping her arms around his neck pulling herself up onto him. His hips rocked hard against her body as his hands kept moving up and down over her ribs. Each touch sent a fire to Gemma, as she moved her body with his.

"Can you talk like this... how's the club?" Clay asked but even he was panting a little.

"Uh.. fine. Prospects are good, Chibs, Opie and..."

Clay's body moved deeper inside her and she lost her train of thought.

"Koz... Oh god Clay.. Shhh no more talking." She silenced him with a kiss.

The pair stayed together each moving with the other's body, Gemma could feel herself getting closer to that release her body so desperately needed. Each movement and breath brought her closer to it.

"Harder baby please we don't have much time.." Gemma breathed into his ear.

Clay quickly complied moving his body rocking harder within her. His lips fell over her neck nipping at her skin again as he pulled her closer. Gemma's head tipped back as she wrapped her arms around Clay's neck. A moan escaped her lips as she pressed her hips harder against him before that sweet wonderful release rocked her body.

"Oooo damn Clay..."

He grinned feeling the hot wetness around her and felt himself let go within her.

"This is going to be a long eight-teen months." Clay said with a sigh hugging her close.

"You're preaching to the choir baby..." Gemma said resting her head on his shoulder.

Her body relaxed into his leaning against him refusing to move. She knew all too soon she would have to leave him but she wasn't looking towards that she just wanted to stay close to him as long as she could. Clay let himself slip out of her and just held her close in his arms.

"So tell me did I live up to the dreams?" He asked kissing her neck lightly.

Gemma chuckled, "No, but only because in my dreams I can go again and again. Or at least until reality sets in and wakes me up."

"Ahh, well just keep dreaming that baby I'll get out of here and I don't think you and I will be leaving out bedroom for months." Clay smirked breathing the words seductively into her ear.

She sqirmed at that, "I like that idea, I'll have to hold you to it."

Her lips pressed back over his deeply, she would have loved 'another round' but knew they didn't have the time for it. So she would have to be content just having her arms around him. Drawing in a breath she took in his scent and deepened the kiss, Clay did the same. His tongue slipped down her throat as his hands caressed her sides in an endless loop. But all too soon that ecstasy ended when the knock came once more upon the door. Clay cursed under his breath as it opened.

"Time's up Morrow." The guard told him.

Clay sighed kissing Gemma deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." She returned the kiss, zipping up her pants discretly then stood up.

Clay stood as well, kissing her lips once more breathing into her ear.

"I want pictures of you in my cut."

With that he walked to the guard, the man didn't bother with the cuffs he just motioned for Gemma to follow him out. He lead both off down the hall, Gemma and Clay were hand in hand as long as the could be. A second guard came to escort Clay back to his cell as the first lead Gemma back to the main entrance. Collecting her ID Gemma left the prison heading back towards Teller-Morrow. 


	5. What about them Niners

- Author's Note : Since several people have asked about Tara she's in this chapter. Though as SirenWarren09, said she's the one who got me into SOA. ... Yes I've seen the TV series, I own the two seasons and can't wait for season four. But having said that. I am a Jax/Giselle girl. ^^ Blame her. LOL I could have gone through this entire fanfic without having Tara make an apperance and only being mentioned, but for the enjoyment of you all here she is.

And I whole heartedly agree with Siren, Gemma would be Abel's guardian not Tara. Sorry but it doesn't say such. It's shared if anything. So then to that... Happy reading. ^^

The shop was still slow wither that was good or bad was yet to be seen but at the very least it gave the prospects a chance to goof off. The three of them had Abel surrounded in a loose circle, on their knees to be closer to Abel's level, tossing child's plush crow between them. Abel seemed for now to like the game and wasn't make much of a fuss as he toddled shakily between the three trying to catch the crow. Laughing all the while. Chibs, Opie and Kozik leaned against the wall watching them. The three of them had been in and out of Charming keeping a low profile and trying to keep a close eye on the other groups around them. The last thing they needed was the Nords trying to step in on Charming. The game was more amusing it was rather 'monkey in the middle' went on and got funnier as the prospects let the crow go highter making it harder for the child to get.

"Abel come on get it lil guy." Opie chuckled watching Abel jumping up and down fruitlessly.

"How long before you think he starts whining?" Chibs asked with a smirk watching Abel.

It wasn't long after that when Chibs got his answer. Abel moved took a few shaky steps only to fall hard enough to make the little boy whimper. Taz snatched the plush crow back from Phil holding it out to Abel. Looking up at Taz Abel eyed the crow wanting to reach out for it but the other boys had been teaseing him.

"Aww come on Abel, ol' Taz won't snatch it from you take it lil' guy." Taz pressed holding the plush crow out.

Finally Abel took it from him hugging the plush crow close to his chest. It reminded him of his daddy. Gemma had told Abel that was on a run, most of the boys were. She just couldn't bring herself to tell the little boy the truth. Maybe it was bad that she lied, but it had to be better than giving Abel the image of his dad as a convict. Taz smiled light at the kid as an Oldsmobile Cutlass pulled into the parking lot. Abel looked up over his shoulder, he knew that car.

"Mom!" He squealed happily getting to his feet.

Taz caught his arm before the child ran to her. "Wait 'lil guy."

"But it mommy!" Abel protested.

Taz opened his mouth to speak but Tara got out of her car. She threw her keys into her bag as she put it over her shoulder walking towards him. She stopped about half way bending to her knees holding out her hands she wanted him to walk to her. The little boy needed the practice, Taz took a step back from Abel letting him go. Grinning Abel took a few short steps at first then ran towards her. He stumbled near the end but Tara caught him before he fell. Standing up she swept him up into her arms.

"Hi Mommy!" Abel grinned hugging her.

Tara smiled, "Hey sweetheart." She returned the hug. "I've had late shifts the last few weeks morning and nights back to back it was endless." She told him as if he'd understand. But it was more for the others.

"Yea we figured, hows the kiddo?" Opie asked nodded towards her stomach.

She was about nearly four months now and starting to show. Part of her reason behind working over time wasn't just because of Jax it. But Margaret Murphy, the Admin at the hospital, had been heling her out. Tara knew she oculd go to Gemma for help now but every since Tara and Margaret had gotten away from Salazar they'd gotten closer.

"The little one is fine, Opie thanks. I just had a check up everything looks good.." She told him smiling down at Abel.

Abel snuggled closer to her, Tara noticed something as he did that though. Abel's heart beating quickly in his chest. With his condition it always made Tara nervous when his heart raced, even Jax's at times could scare her. She was terrfied that the baby she carried would have that 'Teller Defect'.

"You okay Abel? Your little heart beating fast. What'd these over grown kids do to you?" She asked rubbing Abel's back lightly as she eyed Chibs, Opie and Kozik.

"Hey this ain't on us we just got back blame the prospects." Kozik told her pointing at them.

"It's our fault Tara, we were playing around making him chase his crow he's probably just out of breath is all." Taz said speaking up.

Tara nodded seeming to accept that answer as Abel rest his head on her shoulder hugging his crow close to him.

"Gemma's at the prison right?"

The boys nodded in a 'yes'.

"Alright well tell her I have Abel she can call me." Tara told them.

"Okay Tara, we'll pass along the message." Chibs told her standing up walking to them.  
"Eh.. Abel you gotta learn to fight lil boy. You get back an ol' Chibs will teach you how to kick some prospect butt."

Abel giggled, "Silly Chibs!"

Tara and the boys chuckled too. With that Tara turned to head back to her car when a black SUV rolled into the parking lot. Instinctively Tara pulled Abel closer to her chest, she knew who that car belonged too. A tall black man got out of the car. He was dressed in black slacks and a purple button down shirt, moving towards them he acted like he owned the place.

"Who that?" Abel asked softly.

"Shhh baby." Tara breathed into his ear.

Chibs, Opie and Kozik stepped forward moving in front of Tara and Abel protectivly. The Prospects came forward too but not as far even they hung back. Taz was stareing wide eyed, that was the SUV he'd seen the other day.

"You don't have any business here Laroy, so why don't you an your 'brothers' ride off into the sunset." Opie hissed.

"Don't get your cuts twisted boys. I'm looking for the boss' old lady. I ain't stupid I know he's in jail... but I need a favor." Laroy said matter of factly.

"Yea well she's not here and if she was why the hell would she help you?" Kozik countered.

Chibs shook his head silencing him, "What's your 'favor' and maybe we'll pass it along to Gemma. But don't hold your breath." His accent coming thick on his voice.

Laroy laughed dryly, "What ever the hell that meant. Just tell her to call me." He said holding out a business card with his number on it.

None of them reached out for it, they all just stood there stareing at his outstretched hand. Abel watched them a few moments then stuck one of his hands out for it. Before Tara could pull his hand back Laroy had given it to him.

"That's a smart kid. Your old man should be proud." Laroy told Abel with a smile then turned on his heels walking back to the SUV. No sooner than he'd gotten in it backed out of the parking lot and back out onto the streets.

"Shit, what do you think they want?" Miles asked stareing at Abel who was looking at the card as if he was trying to read it.

"Can I have it Abel?" Opie asked holding out a hand.

Abel nodded handing it to him.

"Thanks." Opie took it and shoved it into the pocket of his cut.  
"No clue.. but I do know we don't say anything to Gemma about this she's got enough shit on her plate right now." He told them taking charge.

Tara sighed she didn't like any of this but she kept her mouth shut staying out of it all.

Gluping Taz backed away from the group. But Chibs saw it, moving to grab the prospect by his cut.

"Where you think you're goin' prospect?" He asked holding the man tightly by his cut.

"I... uh.. I saw the SUV the other day when I was leaving. It was that same one. I already told Gemma about it." Taz told them.

"You damn idiot!" Chibs said smacking him upside the head. "Don't breath another word of it. We got our hands full trying to keep the Nords out of our asses. We just got the Mayan's to at least trust us again we don't need this Niner shit on our door step. Look I ain't to sold on hiding shit from Gemma but she doesn't need it right now. So keep your mouth shut all of you!" He hissed eyeing all the prospects.

The three of them nodded quitely without a word. Just then Gemma's car pulled back into the Teller-Morrow parking lot.

"Not a word..." Chibs warned.

"Go find something to do." Opie told them before Gemma got out of her car.

The three prospects nodded again running off back into the shop. 


	6. The Rat

Gemma walked up to them. "Why is everyone standing around?"

"You're starting to sound so much like Clay it's scary." Opie chuckled. "An we're not standing around we just had a customer leave."

She smiled, "Well he is my husband and I've only been in this club since you were in a prospect cut Opie.. so I hope I know how to run this."

"Gram someone look for you." Abel told her looking up at her from Tara's shoulder.

Gemma looked to him. "Oh really now who?" She chuckled.

"I was, but you're here now. I was just going to see about taking Abel for a few days. Since I managed to get a few off." Tara told her chiming in quickly.

Abel looked up at her "No the.." Opie cut him off.

"Gemma you mind if I go ahead and leave for the night? I have to drop Kenny, Ellie and Piper off at mom's..."

"Of course not Opie, I know the plan already." She winked at him. "Go have fun."

Opie nodded. "See you tomorrow guys." He smiled at them then headed towards his bike.

Abel sulked quietly in Tara's arms resting his head against her shoulder. Tara held her closer to her rocking him gently in her arms hoping to quite him. She didn't want to like to Gemma but the boys had a point she had enough on her plate without having to have Laroy looming over her.

"An yes, Tara you can take him. Wendy was here earlier I wouldn't let her, but you are family now. Just bring him back before you have to go back to work." Gemma smiled at her reaching out stroking her grandson's cheek lightly.

"You be good baby boy." Gemma told him.

The little boy just nodded at her looking sleepy again.

"I'm beat I'm going to get out of here, Abel seems tired too. I'm off tomorrow and Friday so I'll give you call or drop him off Saturday morning." Tara told her.

"Sound good Tara you two have fun." She smiled at them then headed back towards the office.

Tara carried Abel to her car, putting him into the car seat in the back she climbed into the driver seat and drove off. Gemma watched them from the office window. She hated to see her grandson go right now but she trusted Tara. Something she never thougth she'd say but she did and he needed time with her too. Especially if Tara an Jax ended up being a family. Only when Tara pulled out of sight did Gemma sat back down in her chair. The rest of the day went by uneventful enough. At closing time with no 'church' meeting to go to Chibs and Kozik left. Miles and Phil weren't long behind. Gemma stood up ready to go home, even if it was to a lonely house at least she had her dreams to amuse her. Grabbing her back she walked out locking the office door behind her, she was just about to head to her car when she looked up noticeing Taz was still here, leaning against her son's bike.

"You'll get that soon enough Taz.. for now go home." She told him heading towards her car.

Taz jumped a bit when she spoke shaken from his thoughts.

"Gemma... I uh.. can I talk to you?" He asked standing up moving towards her.

"Taz..." She started to tell him to just go home. But she sighed. "What's up?"

"I don't want to be a rat, I know that doesn't go over well.. the guys told me.." He began but Gemma cut him off.

"Taz, I want to go home is there a point to this?"

He nodded, "Yea uh, Chibs and Opie didn't want to tell you but that SUV came back while you were gone. Some black guy got out, the called him Laroy. And the guy was looking for you."

"Laroy is a Niner, 'the' Niner boss. Like Clay is for the Sons." She explained to him the added, "So what did he want?"

"Oh... okay yea I heard of the Niners just didn't know that. And I don't know he wanted you to call him. He tried to get one of us to take a card, but Opie, Chibs and them wouldn't Abel did. Opie took it back from him after Laroy left. He an Chibs didn't want us to tell you."

"Thanks for telling me." Gemma sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "An don't worry I won't hang you as a rat. I'll pretend I don't know anything. I know the boys are just trying to make it easier but until Clay and the rest of my boys are home that won't happen. Now go home, I have some thinking to do."

Taz nodded, "Thanks Gemma an you're welcome"

With that he walked towards his beat up old truck leaving Gemma there to her thoughts. 


	7. Old Lady

Several days had passed since Laroy had first come to the Teller-Morrow parking lot, his request was still being ignored and that simply wouldn't fly. If he'd wanted the old lady dead she would be, but that was't what he wanted. He pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot alone this time. In his own personal car, a sleek black mustang. The windows were tinted as dark as legally possible. Laroy let his eyes wander around parking lot taking in everyone, a prospect and another fully patched Son. The bikes he didn't know by sight but he knew most of their owners were in jail. A few odd cars and one he recognized as Gemma's easily. A scowl curled over his face as one of the prospects walked up to him. Rolling down his window a little letting a gun poked out of the crack.

"Enough shit, an games.. Prospect! Get the old lady before the Sons are short a member."

Taz gulped backing away from the car without a word heading quickly into the office.

Laroy shook his head, "That kid wouldn't survive five minutes with my boys." He chuckled to himself.

Taz pushed the door open quickly, "Gemma!" He shouted, but she wasn't inside. "Shit where is she?"

Rushing out of the other door into the shop. "Gemma where is she?" He asked the first person he saw.

Opie slid out from under a car he'd been working on. "Chill out, Prospect she's not here. She's took Abel to a doctor's appointment remember?"

Raising a brow he looked to Taz questioningly, "What's wrong?"

Taz thought quickly trying to come up with something knowing the truth was out of the question without pissing Opie off or hanging himself out as a rat.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask her a favor next time she went to the prison."

"You're weird kid. Now get back to work." Opie told him sliding back under the car.

Taz sighed in relief and nodded before he headed back out to Laroy.

"Well?" The man didn't look happy in the least.

"She's not here, I forgot she left.. give me your number again, I'll give it to her myself."

Laroy scowled at him, "You got one shot... if she doesn't call me by tomorrow, I'll find yo' ass and it ain't going to be pretty when I get through. You got that?" He asked holding out a business card.

Taz gulped and nodded quickly. "Yea I got it." He said taking the card from the Niner boss.

Laroy nodded starting to roll up the window when Taz spoke.

"Wait!"

Laughing he stopped looking at Taz. "You got balls prospect. What and make it quick."

"What do you want with Gemma? You know if you hurt her Clay will kill you."

"I'm not about killing any of the Sons or their old ladies right now. I got a favor to ask the old lady, that's all I'm sayin'." Laroy told him in a serious tone. It was one that said too that this conversation was over.

"Okay... just curious."

A light twisted smile curled over Laroy's face. "Good luck getting that full cut. You may needed it but you got balls."

With that Laroy backed out of the parking and left without another word. Taz sighed a big sigh of relief. He looked proud of himself too a rivial had complimented him. That had to be a good thing right?

Quickly Taz ran back off towards the storage closet to finish cleaning it, though he hated that job anything was better than up front with customers right now after Laroy.

Meanwhile at St. Thomas Hospital, Gemma and Abel sat in one of the rooms waiting for the doctor. Abel sat in his grandma's lap trying to read her a book, or rather he pointed pictures telling his grandma a story with them. Gemma smiled clearly amused by it listening with interest. Suddenly a knock on the door made them both jump, Abel pouted.

"Awww I not done!" He told her as the door opened.

Gemma chuckled at Abel, "You can finish it later." She said as the door opened and Tara walked in.

"If you don't want me Abel I'll just go away.." She'd heard what Abel said.

But the momet Abel saw who it was he grinned handing Gemma the book it now forgotten as he reached out for Tara.

"No want momma!"

Tara smiled, "That's more like it." She said walking towards the pair scooping Abel up into her arms.

Gemma smiled at them watching them as Tara tickled Abel's sides making him laugh. He squirmed under her hands laughing happily. Tara stopped after a bit and just held him close kissing his forehead.

"Doctor Ryan will be in soon I just couldn't help but to come in." Tara explained as she shifted Abel onto one hip holding him there.

"You don't have to justify yourself Tara, we're beyond that. You're family."

Tara smiled, "Thanks Gemma." After a pause she spoke again, "So how's Jax, Clay and everyone? I haven't been able to go yet."

"They're fine. Jax asked about you last time I was there. We talked some about you and the baby..."

Gemma nodded towards Tara's stomach then went on,

"And Abel of course, poor Jax he misses him so much." She sighed looking at Abel.

"Miss daddy.. he come home?" Abel asked looking at his grandma questioningly.

He didn't understand any of this, not why his dad was gone or even the story she had told him about it. He only knew that his daddy was gone and he wanted him back.

"Soon baby." Gemma promised her grandson lightly looking over at him.

Tara sighed giving Gemma a look, she wanted to go see Jax she needed too but it was so hard to even imagine him locked up to see it sounded so much worse. Gemma nodded knowingly. That was all the answer Tara needed just them, she'd go later she had too.

Just then a knock was heard on the door as Dr. Ryan walked in. Abel looked up at the doctor then moved closer to Tara.

"Should have known I'd find you here Tara." Dr. Ryan chuckled then looked to Abel.  
"Your mom's here so you're going to be shy Abel?" He asked lightly.

Dr. Ryan was a tall man muscular but nothing compaired to Jax he had dark brown hair that came just past his neck.

"Hi Doc." Abel said looking up at the man.

"That's more like it. Now let's check out that heart of yours." He smiled.

Tara put Abel down on the exam table, letting him hold onto her hands if he wanted but he squirmed a bit looking to Gemma.

"No, Abel come on you know how this works.." Tara told him.

"Cro... pease.." He said looking up at her then back to Gemma holding out his hands for his plush crow.

Gemma chuckled. "You should have known he'd want this." She smirked tossing the plush in their direction.

Abel caught it and grinned. "Tha ooh!"

"Welcome sweetie." She smiled at him.

Doctor Ryan did what he normally did on the check ups. Listened to Abel's heart and his breathing along a few other things before he pulled a sucker out of his pocket. Abel's eyes lit up as he reached for it. Doctor Ryan glance to Gemma.

"Can he have it.. last time you got mad at me." He chuckled a bit.

"Yea he can have it." Gemma answered.

"Tha ooh Doc." Abel grinned taking it.

Tara helped him get the wrapper off then gave it back to him.

"Okay then. You keep taking your meds Abel and I'll see you in a few months." With that he walked out.

Gemma picked up her purse putting Abel's book back in it. "When do you get off tonite?"

"Eight. I may come by if I'm not too tired." Tara told her.

"You're working to hard. Look we've got an extra room. Come by get something to eat crash there. Your 'kids' need you."

"Thanks Gemma. I have to get back to work now though." She turned to Abel hugging him.  
"Love you Abel. Be good."

"I good! Love ooh mommy!" He told, without taking the sucker from his mout, her hugging her back.

Gemma smiled at the pair. Tara picked Abel up carring him out of the exam room then passed him off to Gemma letting the two leave. To head no doubt back to Teller Morrow. 


	8. Calling Shotgun

Lyla was out front waiting for her when she and Abel came out. She smiled walking towards the car. Lyla unlocked it and Gemma put Abel in the car seat then climbed into the passenger seat.

"Thank again Lyla I appreciate it."

"No problem Gemma, I still can't believe your car isn't fixed. You'd think being an old lady you'd get VIP treatment." Lyla chuckled.

"Yea VIP alright. But the boys are down a few pairs of hands, I just told them to work on it when they can." Gemma replied.

"Gram car sick." Abel told them. Both Lyla and Gemma laughed at that.

The truth though her car was fine, she just felt like someone was watching her lately. Maybe it was just her imagination. But she didn't like it. She was a strong woman and could easily handle her own, but with Abel around she wanted to be more careful. She'd never forgive herself if something happened to Abel again, and she knew Jax wouldn't either.

Lyla pulled into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow. Gemma leaned back unbuckling the car seat. Abel squirmed out of the car seat sitting, on the back seat waiting for Gemma to let him out. She opened the door for him. Waving up at her he grinned handing her the now sucker less and well chewed stick

"Yuck I don't want that. You better not have gotten your sticky hands all over Lyla's car."

"Did not.."

"Good now get your crow." Gemma told him.

Abel turned grabbing his plush crow off of the seat and crawled out of the car clinging to Gemma's pant leg.

"Thanks again Lyla, I appreciate it." She smiled at her as Lyla got out of the car as well.

"Your welcome Gemma, I didn't mind besides it gives me an excuse to suprise Opie. He's around right?"

"Yea somewhere.." Gemma replied taking a few steps as Abel held to her with one hand for balance as he walked.

Hearing the a car come up Taz came out of his hiding spot. Seeing Gemma he looked a little relieved and worried all at once.

Gemma saw him as he walked up. "Hey Taz, Opie around?"

"Yea he's in the garage."

"Thanks." Lyla smiled heading off towards Opie.

Taz watched her go then looked to Gemma.

"Gemma.. I know you just got back and all but.. I need talk to you."

Sighing she looked to the prospect. "What's wrong now?"

Taz came closer lowering his voice. "That Niner came back. Said he needed to ask you a favor. He didn't go into detail, but said that if you didn't call him by tomorrow that.. he'd come find me. Maybe not just me.. but that you'd be..." Gemma cut him off.

"You have got to be kidding me I can't deal with this. What he want me dead or something? That stupid punk lays a hand on me, an Clay find out about it he'd be out of jail so fast Laroy wouldn't see it coming." She hissed annoyed.

"He said he doesn't want you dead, he just had a favor." Taz told her.

His eyes drifted off watching Abel. The little by had managed to walk over to Jax's bike and was trying to pull himself up on it. Right now he had his feet on the foot rest and was trying to hang on and reach up for the handle bars.

"I don't give a shit what.." Taz was the one to cut her off this time.

"Gemma you might want to get Abel."

Gemma looked pissed at first him cutting her off but the second he spoke she turned quickly. Abel had managed to get ahold of one of the handle bars and now hung from it.

"Abel!" Gemma snapped running quickly towards the bike grabbing him off it before his grip slipped.

"Miss daddy, ride Harley!" Abel whined.

"Abel please I don't have the energy right now. I'll get Opie or Chibs to take you later, but please right now I need to think."

Her voice softened a little. She missed Jax, Clay and the other boys so she understood Abel missed them. He unlike her didn't understand really why Jax was gone. Sighing she held Abel on her hip as she walked back to Taz.

"You have Laroy's number? I'll call him later see what he'll tell me. And figure out what to do from there."

"Gemma... you're not going to go are you?" Taz looked scared now.

"Taz I appreciate the concern, but no I'm not that stupid."

"Oh well uh.. good. But Gemma if you want I'll go with you."

"That's sweet Taz thanks. I'll see. But right now I need to find out what he wants before I even think about bringing anyone else into it."

Taz nodded, handing her the card.

"Thanks. Now you can do me a favor. Watch Abel.. keep my grandson off the bikes. I'm hungry and I know you boys are. I'll just order pizza I don't have the energy for much else. I'll try to call Laroy on a pre-paid while I wait for the pizza."

"Sure thing Gemma, I'll keep him out of trouble."

Nodding her thanks she handed Abel off to Taz heading towards the office. Reaching it she sighed walking to her chair clasping into it. She called ordering enough pizza to feed a small army then sat staring at the card in her hand. She sat there for some time before she finally pulled one of the pre-paids out of a drawer in her desk. dialing the number. It took a few rings but finally someone answered.

"Speak." It was Laroy's voice.

Gemma shook her head looking at the phone.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you in manners? Seriously what happened to answering the phone with a hello and maybe saying a name. But speak.." She snorted. "I may be a bitch, but I am not a dog!"

Laroy chuckled, "Hello Gemma. Remind me to thank that prospect later."

"I'll thank him for you. Now get to the point why do you keep harassing SAMCRO?" Gemma snorted clearly unimpressed.

"It's not about harassing SAMCRO. I told the prospect I needed a favor, an being as you're the presidents old lady, stands to reason you'd be useful. I'll cut to the chase. I have run as you'd call it that needs to get done. Can't ask one of my crew it's something a little more private than that. You help me out and I'll cut you a share."

"SAMCRO is in jail because the ATF finally buzzed around enough to get shit on them and you expect me to just jump into bed with the Niners? I'm not helping you unless I know why even then I don't promise it. I'm going to need a hell of a lot more than a cut if I'm about to put my ass on the line for you."

"Look if you gotta know the details, I got a shipment that has to go through Lodi. And I don't want to deal with those stupid Mexican friends of yours." Laroy told her still being vague.

"If you want my help you really need to cut out the cryptic bull shit. And if did agree to it I'd probably have one of those 'stupid Mexican friends' with me since I would be going through their turf. So what the hell does this shipment involve Laroy?" She hissed her patience quickly draining.

"I'll make you a deal, you meet me in Oakland at my club a week from the day I'll fill you in with more detail. You want back up bring one of your SAMCRO boys, but if one of those Mexicans steps foot in Oakland there will be hell to pay."

Gemma snorted. "I think about it. But if you ever show up on my property again or threaten my boys you'll be the one that's going to have hell."

"Whatever old lady. Just call me back within the week when you make up your mind." With that Laroy hung up.

Hissing she threw the cell back into the drawer slamming it shut just as someone knocked on the door. She waved them in without even looking up. Taz walked in with Abel at his side clinging to a pant leg and several boxes of pizza in his hands.

"Pizza just came, I took care of it. What about you?"

She sighed. "I called him still don't know what this is about but I'll figure it out. An thanks I owe you."

"I'll help Gemma, you know that." He told her then walked into the shop through the other door.

"Hey, guys food's here!" He called out as he headed towards the clubhouse entrance putting the boxes on the bar counter.

The other two Prospects seemed to come out of nowhere at the mention of food. Chibs and Kozik weren't far behind them.

"Hey Prospects step back, SAMCRO first." Kozik teased.

"Shut you trap Kozik last I check you're still Nomad, makes it so true SAMCRO boys get first dibs." Chibs laughed clearly joking. "You lads dig in there's enough for the lot of us.."

Taz chuckled picking Abel up sitting him up on the bar counter, opening a box he got out a smaller slice blowing it on it to cool it a bit before handing it to Abel.

"Careful kid it's hot." He warned.

Abel nodded holding it in his palm blowing on it as Taz had while picking at piece of sasuage. Finally he managed to get it off and was eating it when Gemma came in.

"You boys are like a pack of wolves at a kill. There better be some for me." She told the with a laugh.

The five of them laughed between bites. Between them already in a matter of minutes they'd almost devoyered one box.

"I'm afraid to get any, an where'd Opie an Lyla get off too?" Gemma asked watching them eat.

"Get some Gemma we won't bite." Kozik told her shoving a few boxes her direction. "An I think Opie's getting lucky I saw them head off towards the reaper room."

Gemma nodded, "Yea, lucky guy." She replied softly before she grabbed a slice of pizza.

Everyone ate until they were stuffed. Gemma had hid a box for Opie and Lyla, but even with that time the boys got done there were slices left so it would end up being enough for them and their kids.

When Opie and Lyla finally appeared her was messed up little and her top was a little wrinkled. The boys smiled up at them laughing.

"That a boy!" Chibs smirked.

Opie blushed a bit. "Shut up Chibs at least I have my girl around." He teased.

Chibs nodded "You got a point.." Then he got quite.

Gemma shook her head, "There's enough pizza left you two if you want it. Plus I saved another box back from these guys should be enough for those kids of yours tonite." She told them.

"Thanks Gemma the kids will love that." Lyla smiled at her.

"Yea Gemma you're the best." Opie agreed. "Speaking of the kids.. do we need to go get them?"

"Nope, your mom got them. She's bring them home later this evening."

"Cool, gotta love mom. Let me finish up here and maybe we can have some time before the kids get home." Opie said smiling down at her.

"Sounds good Opie." She smiled kissing his lips deeply.

Opie returned it, but before either could get carried away suddenly outside there was a sound like a gun shot and screeching tires. 


	9. Reaching Out

OOC : Bet you guys thought I forgot about this eh? Well I didn't so get that out of your heads. ^^ Enjoy. I've got one hell of a plot twist lined up for you all.

Everying jumped hearing that.

"Stay here.." Opie told Lyla kissing lightly then ran out.

The other boys were at his heels Gemma stayed back with Lyla. The gun shot had Abel curious. He wanted to go with the boys, but when he moved even just a little Gemma grabbed him holding him against one hip.

"No Abel, you do not need to go out there so get that idea out of your head." She said knowingly.

The little boy didn't protest he just got quite in Gemma's arms wrapping his arms around her.

Just outside the Teller Morrow lot a car was stalled out the thick smell of burnt rubber in the air. Without hesitation the SAMCRO boys were at the car trying to help the paniced driver. The woman was nearly histerical.

"Hey boys.. I think we can piece together what happened." Chibs said picking up a gun.

Kozik took it, "It's a BB gun. This shit looks legit, guns like this aren't cheap. Some stupid kid and a flat tire." He eyed the car.

The gun looked as real as any of the guns SAMCRO had in their stash. It side by side at first glance easily could pass for an AK.

Opie was still at the woman's side, "Put your car in neutral for us? We'll get in to the shop."

The woman was still in shock but she nodded doing what he said. Together the three men pushed her car to the Teller Morrow lot.

"Gemma, Lyla. It's alright, now just some stupid kid." Opie told them as he helped the woman out of the car.

He helped the woman into the bar sitting her down on one of the bar stools.

Gemma set Abel down on the ground heading quickly to get a bottle of water for the woman. While the prospects an and the other boys fixed the flat tire on the woman's car. After a bit Chibs came in.

"Car's ready." He told them.

Opie nodded. "You okay ma'am?"

"Yes thank you.. that just scared me half to death. How much do I owe you?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's on the house." Opie told her without hesitation.

"Aww are sure?" She questioned in shock.

"It's on the house." Gemma repeated Opie's words with a light smile.

"You all are too kind thank you. Next time I need repairs done on my car I'll come here. Again thank you!" She smiled at them.

Opie nodded walking her out to her car. She smiled getting in the drove out of the parking lot.

"Well that was interesting.." Lyla said leaning against Opie's arm

"Yea it was." He said pulling her close.

Gemma smiled lightly. "You two are making me miss my man." She sighed lightly.

She'd planned on leaving ealier, after she fed her 'boys' now it seemed a good excuse.

"I think I'm going to go see him. Opie do you and Lyla mind droping Abel off at Netta's or Tara's?"

"Of course not, Gemma hell we can keep the kid tonite if for whatever reason they can't." Opie answered. Lyla nodded in agreement.

"No.. Gram I go too.. see daddy!" Abel whined.

"Not this time baby.. Sorry." Gemma told him kissing his forehead lightly.  
"Now you be good for your uncle Opie."

Abel was still pouting but he nodded lightly knowing he wouldn't get his way not with her.

"Thanks I owe you guys. I'll be back later just let me know where he ends up."

Opie and Lyla nodded.

"See you guys in the morning." Gemma said walking back into the office she grabbed her purse heading to her car pulling out of the parking lot.

Gemma drove to the 'Leaving Charming' sign and pulled over to the side of the road. It was short notice but she hoped he would help her out. Calling Alvarez's number on the pre paid she'd thrown into her bag ealier she waited hoping he'd answer. It took a few rings but finally he did.

He spoke quickly in a thick Spanish accent that Gemma couldn't understand a word of it.

"Alvarez!" Gemma shouted into the phone cutting him off.

"Who the hell is this?" He hissed.

"It's Gemma, Clay's old lady. I need a favor. Is there somewhere we can meet.. now. It's important."

Alvarez thought a moment. "I don't know what this about.. but fine. Only because we're still fairly close with SAMCRO. Do you know where my place is?"

"No, I don't sorry." Gemma answered.

Alvarez gave her the address. Gemma nodded as if he'd see her.

"I'll be there soon. An Alvarez, thanks." She said sincerly.

She didn't want to reach out to him even if the Mayans were closer with her boys now. But she didn't know what else to do with Laroy. Opie, Chibs and Kozik didn't even want her to know. But Laroy wasn't going away he'd made that clear.

"Welcome." With that he hung up.

She was torn from her thoughts by that, she hung up too throwing the cell back into her purse as she drove to Alvarez's house.

It was no time at all before she pulled into the driveway. Alvarez was sitting on the porch waiting for her. Cutting the engine she got out of her car keys in hand. Alvarez walked to her leaning against her car. She sighed and stood beside him.

"So what is this favor? You sounded worried. Not that we talk often but I can't imagine the Queen of an MC to be scared." He said raising a brow looking at her.

"Not scared, worried. And I'll cut to the chase. Laroy wants a favor from me. Something about a run, but it's going to go through Lodi and he doesn't want to deal with you. So he wants me to do it since SAMCRO and the Mayans are close now."

Alvarez snorted, "Sounds like a load of shit to me. So he wants you to meet him somewhere?"

Gemma shrugged. "I guess. I haven't agreeded to anything meeting him or otherwise. I came to you first. I know things with you and Clay are closer. SAMCRO and you have beef but we don't trust the Niners any farther than we could throw them between us."

A laugh escaped Alvarez's lips at what Gemma said. "I'll help but I expect a little pay out of it too."

"I don't know how much I can offer right now with the boys locked up. But name your price."

"You know what... I'll help you out with this, if you can promise me and my boys an extra batch of guns. We got some shit to deal with, an part of it includes your Niners." Alvarez told her looking to the woman he respected only because of Clay. Even then that respect was strained.

"And you would be willing to help me with the Niners even though you've got shit with them?"

"Yes, this once. Next time you need shit with Niners you're on your own."

"Fair enough, thanks Marcus. And I'll see what I can do about the guns. I'm not sure how much I can promise but I can probably give you half of our stock." Gemma offered.

"Deal. Now you call them set up the meet and let me know when and where, me and my boys have your back." He told her with a light smile.

"Thanks I really owe you."

"Yes you do but we'll figure that out later."

Gemma nodded then stood up from her leaning postion on her car. Alvarez followed suit as he stood up as well. Another silent nod between the two and Gemma climbed back into her car. Casting one last look at Alvarez Gemma pulled out of the yard and headed back off towards the club. 


End file.
